coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8633 (6th May 2015)
Plot A demanding Callum comes round first thing to see if David is back. Sarah promises to call him when he returns, saying that Gail is back from honeymoon today and she can talk sense into her son. David dresses Max and Lily, explaining they’re off on holiday tomorrow. Max continues to hide his mobile from David. Steve returns from a walk with the dog having clearly enjoyed himself. He and Liz persuade Michelle to hold their reception in the Rovers. Dev sends flowers to Julie from India. Mary is told she has twenty-four hours to move the motorhome to a site in Hyde or it'll be towed away. Todd pretends to be supportive as she declares she intends to stage a sit-in. Billy meets Sean after work and tells him he's ashamed for lying. He intends to resign as vicar of St. Mary's Church as he loves him. Kirk tells Steve that the dog might be micro-chipped and the dog warden might be able to trace its owner. Gail and Michael return. Nick and Sarah break the news that Erica’s pregnant, Sarah’s started a relationship with Callum and David has done a runner with the kids. Horrified, Gail tries to phone David. Hearing David’s mobile ring, Max goes to answer it but David slaps his hand away. Max becomes upset and David feels terrible. Billy tells an upset Emily that he's leaving the ministry. Tony has trouble composing a best man speech. Steve tells Michelle that the dog has no chip and that all the rescue centres are currently full so she’s on a waiting list. Michelle's annoyed when sees how much Steve’s spent on dog shampoo. Todd "helps" Mary with her things for her sit-in. Sean tells Billy he can't resign from his work and it's enough for him that he's willing to make the offer. Callum calls round at No.8. Gail tells him David hasn't gone abroad and he has no money so he has to surface soon. Sarah threatens to finish with him if he reports the matter to the police and they won't do anything anyway as David has committed no crime. Callum demands that they contact him the second they hear from him, threatening that his "people" are also looking for him and they'd better hope they don't find him first. Cast Regular cast *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Dock View Lodge Hotel, Liverpool - Room 105 Notes *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of Andrew Whyment in the role of Kirk Sutherland. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail returns from her honeymoon to find No 8 in chaos; Billy declares his love for Sean before deciding to quit his position as the vicar of St Mary's; and Steve grows attached to the dog he found in his cab. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,220,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2015 episodes